Sesshy, the unknown heart
by rosey girl
Summary: This is a story of Sesshomaru and Rin, but she is much older, 18, and Rin must decide whether to stay by her lords side as a human, or to use the special power of the tensaiga to make her live forever as his mate.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of Sesshomaru and Rin, but she is much older, 18, and Rin must decide whether to stay by her lords side as a human, or to use the special power of the tensaiga to make her live forever as his mate.

"Stop it!!" Rin screeched, as Jaken tried to untie he dress, innocently (albeit annoyingly) trying to find the wound which was gushing blood down her leg. Being a demon, he didn't know of a woman's menstrual cycle. And Rin was getting it for the first time. Jaken continued his assault on the girls till she ran away, crying. Sesshomaru, who knew little, but more than Jaken on the situation, promptly kicked him across the clearing, ordering him to go to the closest human village and ask the women in it for all supplies that would be needed for a young girl in heat. The toad went, although begrudgingly.

Sesshomaru caught up the young Rin easily, catching her by the arm and picking her up in his arms, as he hadn't done since she was a child, since now she knew not to get into such trouble that she couldn't take care of herself. He then brought her to a hot spring nearby, her crying all the way. (I know what your thinking but the lemon isn't coming yet. Just an R&R scene) he then sat her near the edge of the pool and began to remove her dress, her not resisting but when he got to her under layer, saying only this:

"please no, im unfit for you eyes my lord" she said sadly. Sesshomaru pulled her closer in his embrace.

"This Sesshomaru will decide what is and is not fit for his eyes" he said gently, taking the rest of her clothes off and placing her gently beside him in the hot springs, he had already removed all but an underwear-like cloth wrapped around his legs and between them. He grabbed a cloth he had brought and began to clean the blood from her legs, while she kept them closed as tightly as she could. When he got to the end of where he could clean, he began to pry them open, sighing when she resisted. "Open up, Rin. I need to clean you, and I don't want you doing it yourself in case it really is a wound. I will not do anything that you do not wish. You know that I respect your wishes" he said, rubbing her outer thigh softly, gently, trying to calm her. He smelt her fear.

"My Lord, what have I done wrong? Why am I bleeding? Will I have to leave you?" she asked all in one breath, letting her legs open in the process. She then blushed at her questions, then turned even more red when she noticed he was rubbing her inner thighs with the cloth gently, removing the dark liquid.

When he got to the source of the blood, he started to part her lips gently, to examine her for a wound. Rin, inexperienced in anything and everything of this sort, gasped slightly.

Once Sesshomaru was satisfied that she was not hurt, and was, indeed, going through the passage to womanhood, he finished cleaning her in that area. He finished cleaning the rest of her body, then sat her on a rock. He then took a thick piece of cloth, layered it, and gave it to her.

"Put this in the bottom of your panties" he said monotonously. He then turned away and began to wash himself while she got dressed.

"My Lord, why do I need this? Am I going to continue to bleed? Why doesn't it hurt? " Rin asked, on the verge of more tears.

"Yes Rin. But it won't hurt where it bleeds from. Only in your stomach."

"But, my stomach has been hurting lately... it didn't bleed before..." Rin pointed out

"It was getting ready to bleed. I will explain it all after my bath. In the mean time go find herbs that are painkilling, in case you will need them. I believe I've taught you about ones you can find in this region." Sesshomaru said, turning his back on her again. "Wait for me at the camp once you've found them" Sesshomaru finished, dismissing her.

Rin found the herb and had returned to the camp to find Sesshomaru telling Jaken to go to the castle and wait there for 5 days until "it" was over. Rin didn't know what "it" was but she had a feeling it had something to do with her mysterious bleeding.

Rin came into the clearing just as Jaken was leaving. Sesshomaru beckoned her over, then patted his lap for her to sit on when she got close.

"Did you find the herb, My Rin?" he asked casually, though this was not an endearment she was used to. She only nodded , eyes wide, at her master. "Good" he said shortly, wrapping his arms lazily around her. "We need to talk" he began, but Rin cut him off.

"Sesshomaru, am I being punished for something I have done to displease you?" Rin asked, again in one breath, which she held until Sesshomaru looked at her with caring eyes and wiped the hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"No Rin, you have done nothing to displease me as a ward. This is not a punishment. This a natural occurrence with human females. I learned much about it from my father..." and he continued to explain the process of getting pregnant and giving birth. (Which I will not describe cause im waaaaaaaay too attention deficit to get into that)

"Oh..." was all Rin said at the end. Sesshomaru tugged her close so she was leaning against his furs, and she instantly nuzzled her perfect nose gently against them, something she used to do as a child, something he missed. He smiled to himself.

"Rin, there is something more I'd like to tell you. At the age you have reached, it would be proper for you to choose a mate, or husband. It is your choice whether or not to do this. But there is something I would like you to consider. I have recently discovered an amazing ability of the tensaiga, to be used only once. My mate, whomever I may choose it to be, and I will have the ability to live forever. I need only smear its blade with my blood and that of my mate. Also, coming with this would be complete immortal perfection, returning my arm and making me, and my mate, invincible. Because of this, it is no longer impossible for me to take a human wife. Now, due to our continuously being together, I thought it would be the most comfortable situation if you were to be my wife. I have your trust, your loyalty, and maybe someday, your love."

"My Lord, do you really wish me to be your wife?" Rin asked, delighted. Then, for some unknown reason (at least to the youkai) her face dropped, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Of course Rin, but do not be upset, you do not have to" he said, hiding his emotions completely. Inside he was confused, and a little hurt. He loved Rin, wanted her and only her as his mate, but she didn't want him.

"That's not it, My Lord, I would love to be your mate. But I fear I could not bear the pain of it..." she trailed off. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically. She continued. "You, in your strength, are not weak enough to submit to a feeling such as love, and I feel it so strongly for you that if you do not return it I might die..." she gushed, breaking into a sob.

Sesshomaru quickly brought her closer in his strong arms. "My Rin, do not be afraid of such a thing, for your lord is weaker than you think. I love you with all my heart Rin. Please be my mate?" he said all of this, finishing with the question, with more feeling than he had ever used in his life.

Rin responded with a wide nod, a whispered "yes" and her face snuggling the fur that coated his chest, tears in her eyes yet again, but in happiness.

Sesshomaru then picked her up and laid her on her bedding, smelling that she was bleeding faster now and was in need of some new clothes, since the padding he had given her was insufficient. He undressed her quickly, then went to her small bag that she kept with her. He then pulled out new panties, and fashioned them with something in the sack that Jaken had brought back. After that, he grabbed another cloth, which he had wet with a basin of water that had been brought back from the hot springs.

Sesshomaru began to clean her thighs, as she parted them slowly this time, easily allowing him access. He rubbed her vag slowly, loving the sound of her moans. When she climaxed, he finished cleaning her. She just stared at him, knowing that she would know what had just happened to her soon. Once Sesshomaru finished washing her, he put her panties on and wrapped her in his fur. She had no other clothes.

Rin yawned and snuggled her body happily against the fur and then relaxed. Sesshomaru removed his armor and slipped under the cover next to her, naked from the waste up. He then pulled her into his embrace. She nuzzled his chest then looked up at him, questions in her chocolate eyes.

"My lord, could you tell me what you did to me? I've never had that happen to me before. I liked it though..." she trailed off, not knowing if it was bad to like such things.

"That was called an orgasm Rin. I'm glad you liked it, ill be giving you many, and if you'd like you may give me some as well. That will happen when we mate. But until then ill give you as many of those as you'd like." Sesshomaru replied. For some reason, he was very talkative tonight.

"Sesshomaru, I love you" Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru rubbed her back in response.

"I love you to, My Rin" he said, just as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is two days after the last chapter. Sesshomaru has not left Rins side, and she has been having bad cramps. Sesshomaru has decided to use Tokijin to cut her stomach, then tensaiga to heal her (and simultaneously stop her pain), after doing the same to himself, making them mates in the swords eyes. (Yeah I know, but I didn't know how else to say it) Sesshomaru would mate with Rin when she was out of heat, not wanting to hurt her.

"Sesshomaru, do I have to watch?" Rin asked innocently, as Sesshomaru prepared his blade to pierce her stomach. She wasn't afraid. Rin had complete trust for her lord. Sesshomaru had already given her an herb that would keep her from feeling any pain from the cut, then once she was healed she would be fine, a bit bloody, but fine. But the herb only worked on a human once, and only for about and hour and a half. Rin hated the sight of blood.

"No Rin, but you must hold still, so I only cut where it needs to be done" he told her, kissing her forehead. He began to undress her, telling her how beautiful she was along the way.

When Rin was completely undressed, he spread her legs and kneeled between them, slipping a finger between her lips to touch her soft bud. Rin moaned softly, squirming slightly, then caught herself and held perfectly still, being very angry at herself for disobeying her lord.

Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and looked up at her. "What's wrong Rin? I only wish to make you relax. If you want me to stop I will..." he told her softly, rubbing her thigh.

"My lord, it's not that. I moved and made noise, without your permission. I'm sorry..." she said, ashamed.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly and moved up her body to kiss her, inserting one claw into her heat. She gasped, opening her mouth and giving his tongue access to her tasty mouth. He slipped his tongue in and sought out hers, finding it softly touching his lower lip. He grinned against her lips, knowing she was exploring this find of thing for the first time, and glad that he was with her.

Sesshomaru broke apart from Rin and began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her virgin heat. "You do not have to obey me Rin. You are no longer my ward. You are now my mate. Just relax, this will feel good." he said, then smiled and slipped in a second finger. Rin squirmed at first, feeling herself stretch. "That's it, don't hold back," Sesshomaru said, feeling her tighten around his digits.

Rin began to moan loudly and whisper Sesshomaru's name. She felt the same pressure building in her as when Sesshomaru had cleaned her blood from her vag days before. Finally, her breath hitched, and she let out a loud moan, which Sesshomaru cut short with a kiss.

Rin relaxed against the bedding that Sesshomaru had set for her, not fully aware of the world around her. Before she could regain her wits she felt a sharp pain, but only for a millisecond. The pain took her breath away, but then it disappeared, along with the pain in her lower tummy of her cramps. Rin quietly turned on her side and rested, as Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

"Are you all right my Rin?" he asked worriedly. She nodded and closed her eyes, getting ready for sleep. Sesshomaru rubbed her back until her breathing became even, then put blankets over her.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Rin woke to find herself cradled against her lord's warm body, very light cramps caressing her tummy, nothing compared to the sharp pain from before Sesshomaru cut and healed her. She knew that Sesshomaru and her were now connected forever from the tensaiga. She just felt it. Then she confirmed this when she felt BOTH of his arms around her small figure.

Rin felt Sesshomaru stir, then one of his hands came up to cup her small breast possessively. She snuggled closer to her love, closing her eyes again and murmuring "I love you Sesshomaru" and drifting back into sleep.

please forgive me i know it is short but im working on the next chapter. i think one more chapter. maybe 2...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh everyone, its been so crazy. Forgive me for not updating for so long. This is the last chapter. the ending sucks i know. ill write mre if i get enough reviews. please forgive me i didn men to take this long hopes you dont hurt me

5 DAYS AFTER CHAPTER 2

Sesshomaru saw Rin's tired face and inwardly chastised himself. His new mate couldn't handle the distance required for to get back to his palace. Especially when recovering from her first time of heat. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He kissed her neck. "Come, my love. You may ride on my back" he said. Thinking of how comfortable his brothers human mate always seemed to be in that state.

Rin climber up and held tightly to his shoulders "thank you my lord..." she said. Then she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru ran back to the palace with his Rin snoozing happily on his back. When he got there he put Rin to bd in his personal room and changed her into a brand new nightgown. He admired how perfect she was, kissed her lips softly, tucked her in, and turned to leave. But just as he reached the door Rin asked in a small voice "Are you coming back Sesshomaru?"

He nodded, went back to kiss her again, and was off, Rin sleeping.

Sesshomaru saw Jaken in the courtyard and explained his mating situation. Jaken, who secretly thought of Rin as a little sister, or niece, was all too happy about their union.

Sesshomaru went to all of his trusted female servants and told them to buy Rin everything a young lady could desire. They complied, smiling knowingly, for they (as Rins trusted friends and maids) knew how happy Rin would be about the mating.

Later that night

Rin awoke to a room filled with beautiful clothes, amazing jewelry, many books, and dolls of every shape and kind. She also awoke to the sound of someone bathing in the next room.

She knocked on the door and heard Sesshomaru beckon for her to enter. When she went in he was completely naked, standing in the tub, and very slowly cleaning a certain part of his anatomy... she moaned, blushed, and looked down.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her shyness. "Come, Rin, undress, you should bathe after such a long tiresome walk." Rin undressed too slowly for his liking, so he motioned her to the side of the tub, where he quickly finished the job, and swept rin into his arms.

Rin cried out and clung to his strong chest tightly. He sat down slowly in the warm water, seating Rin on his lap. She blushed at his apparent arousal. He kissed her fore head and began washing her, taking longer on her breasts and vag. Rubbing slowly and methodically over the places he knew would give her great pleasure.

"Rin, tonight you will become my mate in every sense of the words" he whispered in her ear. She shivered. Sesshomaru picked up his young lover and sat her on a bath side stool. Then he dried himself quickly with a big fluffy white towel. He draped the towel over his arms and picked Rin up into his arms. He dried her slowly and thoroughly, not wanting his love to be cold.

Once they were both dry, Sesshomaru brought her back to his bed, both of them wearing nothing. He laid her down and spread her legs. Then he lay next to her and pulled her close with one arm, the other fondling her between her legs. She shivered, and he covered them up with the blanket. He kissed her lips as he inserted his first clawed finder, slowly penetrating her deeply. She moaned into the kiss and squirmed a little, then stopped and moaned again. He pumped her slowly with his finger until she was so close to cumming that she was screaming his name. Then he stopped, earning a disapointed sigh from Rin.

"Rin, I don't want you to hit your peak before I'm inside you. I want to feel your pleasure." Rin nodded. Slowly he got on top of her, pressing his hardness against her clit. He startedgrinding against her there until she moaned, and then he felt how wet, how ready, she was for his love. He pressed the head against her tight, virginal entrance.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He slipped in slowly, and Rin winced a little but barely felt any pain. Since he had aroused her so much she was ready enough that it didn't hurt much.

He began going into her all the way and she started moaning his name. Asking for more. He kissed her again and again. Their lips were attached as they came, together. Rin sighed comfortably, and held tighter to her love.

Sesshomaru moved lower on her body and relaxed against her breasts, kissing her as much as possible beforehand.

"Sesshomaru? Will we be together forever because of what you did with the tensaiga?" Rin asked.

"Mm hmm" he mumbled, nuzzling the underside of her breast. She giggled at the feeling and petted his cheek. They went to sleep like that. But Sesshomaru wasn't done. He didn't smell her child yet, and he wanted pups with her as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of arousal in his bed. He pulled his lover close, liking her smell when she was horny. Then he realized she was dreaming.

"Sesshomaru..." she moaned thrusting her hips forward in her sleep. He began kissing, licking, and sucking at the side of her neck. A tender area, he knew. He lifted her leg up and positioned his hard member at her vag. When she opened her eyes he pressed in hard and fast, and she gasped. Sesshomaru pulled her leg up higher and began moving to make love to her.

"I love you Rin" he said.

"I love you t-" she began, but was cut off by a gasp when Sesshomaru found somewhere inside her that made her cry out in pleasure. When she came, before he did, he kept pounding her. He massaged her breasts as he licked her neck, which was already red from his attentions. Rin came as he did soon after. He stayed inside her.

"Sesshomaru... why...?" Rin trailed off. Sesshomaru silently pulled himself away from her heat and whispered instructions in her ear.

"I want you again, harder. Bend over the bed. Now." Rin did as she was told. "Give me your hand Rin" Sesshomaru continued to instruct. She did, and he pulled it to his member, which was huge again already. "Put it where you want it" she gasped, and nearly let go, but Sesshomaru growled and she held on. She pressed it to where her juice was coming from. "Is this where you want it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. But he didn't wait for an answer. He entered her swiftly and held onto her hips, going faster with every thrust. He found that spot again on her inside.

"Sesshomaru... harder" Rin moaned. Sesshomaru slowed down.

"How dare you order me?" He growled in her ear, smacking her bottom lightly, but leaving a perfect hand print where his hand had been "your being bad Rin. If I want to pound you harder" on the word harder he pumped her once so hard that the bed moved "I'll pound you harder" he repeated the process. "Now, relax" he told her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her breasts lightly. His claw brushed her nipple and she whimpered, first in pain, but it gradually turned to pleasure.

When he came, smelling her new scent, he bit into the back on her shoulder, then licked the blood away. She began crying after she hit her peak, thinking she did something wrong. Sesshomaru held her tight. "Why do you cry my Rin, did I really hurt you?" he asked, bewildered.

She shook her head. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I displeased you. Forgive me. Ill get better" she said sadly, pleadingly.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Rin that was a little game. I thought you knew that. I'm sorry. I should have taught you that" he said.

"Sesshomaru... I knew that was a game... but why did you bite me? Was that part of the game?"she asked. She was very confused.

"Rin I had to do that. It makes you my physical mate. We'll be together forever. You have done nothing wrong. I also should have taught you that. Don't worry, we have forever to learn such things together" he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sesshomaru" Rins eyes were sleepy

"And I love you my Rin" Sesshomaru said, lying on his back. She looked at him longingly, wanting to snuggle his chest but not knowing if that was allowed. He winked at her and she smiled and snuggled happily into his chest, his furs keeping them warm. They drifted off to sleep, Sesshomaru anticipating that some day soon he would have a pup to look after.


End file.
